


Love is like comig home

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine misses home





	Love is like comig home

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I should be continuing the series I starte two weeks ago... My Muse isn't cooperating!

Gwaine meticulously put back his equipment in the bags. The shoot had just finished and after four intense days of work, everybody was finally free. It was a tradition, in such circumstances, that the staff and the models went to the restaurant before ending the night in some club.   
  
Gwaine had taken part in these nights of unwinding for years. It was part of what he loved the most in his job. The never ending travels, the parties, the new people he met every day.   
  
Now, everything was different. He still loved his work as a photograph but the travels meant being away for the loves of his life, the parties were too loud and too superficial, the people were never as interesting as seeing his daughter grow up.    
  
Every new project had been like an open door. They were now abyss of longing. Soon it will end, though. Just two other trips to Italy and Greece. Two other weeks of missing them and it will end.    
  
Gwaine refused some invitations to that night celebration as he left the parc were they had done the shoot. He was in a hurry, he had a flight to catch.    
  
He would be home before morning. He would enter the house silently, Percival would be asleep in the couch after having waiting for him for as long as possible. He would kiss him on the nose, waking him up before going to Liana’s room. He would just take a look inside, barely seeing her with only the subdued light of her little ghost night-light.   
  
It will be enough, though. Enough to appease the longing, to make him feel at home.   
  
And to convince him that reorientating his career to stay in London was the best decision he had ever made.    



End file.
